1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of glove boxes with lit sealed containments.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
From the prior art, a solution consisting of placing one or more light sources inside the containment is known, said solution proving to be very satisfactory in terms of lighting quality obtained. Nevertheless, it is frequently necessary to provide a large lighting device when said device is intended to be housed within the sealed containment, which prevents the use thereof in certain areas of the glove box not having sufficient free space to receive such a lighting device. Moreover, in such a case, the maintenance of the device is extremely difficult, and waste treatment naturally proves to be complex and expensive.
From the prior art, a solution consisting of placing one or more light sources outside the containment is known, said solution offering the advantage of offering easy maintenance and only involving a low level of constraints in terms of waste treatment. However, it was observed that when a light source is placed outside the containment, i.e. behind a wall generally incorporating a polycarbonate partition and a biological protection partition spaced therefrom, the quality of the lighting obtained inside the glove box remained mediocre. Indeed, this is particularly explained by the creation of reflections on the polycarbonate partition and on the biological protection partition, thus rendering the lighting particularly ineffective.